


Spying

by Bertina



Category: Battle Royale (2000), Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Gen, the Kiriyama family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertina/pseuds/Bertina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story based on the novel. Written for Battle Royale week, prompt: Wanted dead or alive.<br/>Also published on Fanfiction.net and DeviantArt.</p>
<p>Sho is spying on a rival gang that plans to overthrow the Kiriyama family by taking them down one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

“We take ‘em down, one by one ‘til only Kiriyama’s left. Let’s see how tough he is going up against us all alone!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Fucking brats got to learn their place!”  
“That’s right!”  
Several other voices joined in with the cheering and Sho found himself rolling his eyes at their attempts to sound badass in front of each other. He had been crouching by the window of their hangout for about half an hour while they made their plans to destroy the Kiriyama family. This rival gang consisted of eight high school students and they had been picking fights concerning territory before, but so far without any luck.   
What he had gathered so far was that they were going to stalk and gang up on each of the members’ one at a time so that when they finally stepped forward to challenge Kiriyama he would have to take on all of the rival gang members without them. First Hiroshi and Ryuhei, of which the former would go down easily against so many without backup and the latter would probably be able to alert someone before getting seriously injured. Not because Sho thought Ryuhei would call for help but because of him being literally incapable of shutting the fuck up as well as having one of the worst potty mouths in Shiroiwa. Now Sho was by no means an angel himself but that boy was in desperate need of a filter. Later they would target Mitsuru and Sho himself, or “the fag” as they so charmingly called him. Rude.   
Snapping out of his thoughts Sho once again listened attentively, wanting to bring in as much information as possible. Who wouldn’t? Kiriyama himself had asked him to spy on these people tonight, and he could hardly deny his darling Kazuo-kun that now could he? Of course not.   
“So we gonna take ‘em at home or what?”  
The gang members had stopped cheering and quieted down, now seeming to move on to the details of their little plan.  
“Here’s what we’re gonna do. We split up, four n’ four, and follow them. Loser and Goldilocks first, remember? We follow ‘em and as soon as they’re alone, maybe after school or something, we take ‘em. We get those two n’ we in…whassit called?”  
“Incapacitate?”   
“Yeah, we incapacitate ‘em and then there’s only three left. They’re gonna know something’s off so we gotta be careful when we go after the other two. We try the same thing there too, follow n’ take ‘em when time’s right.”  
“Fuckers won’t know what hit ‘em!”  
Sho had to stop himself from snorting, not wanting to be found out. Now it was true that his three comrades wasn’t the most attentive people but if these idiots thought they would be able to follow any of them in a group of four then they really deserved the beatings they would get later. Oh well, not everyone can be talented. Now Sho, unlike this bunch of fools, had a real talent for preserving his own interest, or sneaking and stalking as the others put it. Spying on and reporting the activities of other local gangs were one of his primary functions in the Kiriyama family, and one he was secretively proud of. He was the one who delivered news about threats and such things directly to Kiriyama and in that way he was rather irreplaceable to the group. Who else could successfully do it? Mitsuru? Ryuhei? Imagine that.   
Deciding that he had heard enough Sho stealthily made his way from his crouching position under the window into the street and towards home. He knew all the basics about the rival gangs plan to get rid of them and he knew Kiriyama would be content with the information. Only content though, the Kiriyama family certainly wasn’t spoiled when it came to neither grand rewards nor cruel punishments from their leader. As he turned the corner to his street Sho started humming some song he had heard play in his fathers’ bar a few nights back, daydreaming about the kind of rewards he wished dear Kazuo-kun would give him instead.


End file.
